


Rabbit dinner Tiger

by LENxA



Category: Tiger and Bunny
Genre: M/M, beastality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENxA/pseuds/LENxA
Summary: 谁也不知道事情是怎样发生的。





	Rabbit dinner Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是中了兽人化的NEXT  
> 注意避雷！！！  
> PWP！！！有低级飙车注意！！！  
> OOC和BUG注意！！！

谁也不知道事情是怎样发生的。

和往常一样的偶像英雄活动中，当时他们的目标是一辆被劫持的运钞车。某个英雄老手吐槽了一会怎么每个歹徒的目标都那么专一，还被搭档无奈地提醒注意现场。没等闲聊结束，目标便闪出了熟悉的蓝光。措手不及的袭击后，偏偏还是他们这对英雄届唯一的搭档离得最近，于是理所应当地，他们成为了此次事件唯二的受害者。

“...所以…这也是NEXT的能力吗……？”

“看来是了。”

全身360度无死角沐浴了目标发出的光线后，异常已经能隔着战斗服感觉到了。尤其是头盔和臀部附近，有什么东西将活动空间缩小了不少。

“这是…耳朵，还有尾巴……吧…”

中年人发虚的声音通过麦克风清晰地传到年轻的搭档耳中——他已经能感觉到接收声波的部位移到头顶了。趁着他们走神的一瞬，蓝色玫瑰率先将试图进一步攻击的歹徒冻住，顺利地抢过二人组的人头，一口气赚得了今天最多的点数。

“我的寒冷有一点COLD，将你的恶行完全HOLD！”

在说完标志性台词完美收尾后，冰美人连同其余赶到的英雄们第一时间来到了出问题的两个人身边，手忙脚乱地帮他们把严密贴合的盔甲剥下来，然后理所应当地，在看到异常所在后，所有人都呆在了原地。

“唔……这还真是没想到……”阅历最浅的龙之子挠了挠头。

“……真不愧是这两人…”躲在后方抢镜头的折纸旋风弱弱地发话道。

“很适合两位！巴纳比君还有虎彻先生！”天空之王坦率地发表了感受，对两人竖起一根大拇指。

“变得更加可爱了哦，漂亮脸蛋。”火焰纹章甚至想要伸出手来实际体验一下触感。

“大家请不要再开玩笑了，我们需要回去做一点检查！”最先冷静下来的青年皱紧眉头，没有和搭档一样不知所措，马上拉起无法接受现实而伫立在原地的男人，年轻人打了声招呼准备离开，“我们先走吧，虎彻先生。”

“这到底……是什么啊…！”当事人之一的年长者暴躁地大吼出声，表示自己需要一点冷静的时间。

············

“你们是中了兽人化的NEXT。”研究中心的斋藤博士透过扩音器宣布检查结果，“持续时间是一周左右，日常生活和能力不会有太多影响，就是可能偶尔会有些动物习性。当然，目前还不能发现有什么严重的副作用。”

“也就是说这一周我们要尽量减少真人的露出度咯。”镝木·T·虎彻抓了抓头顶橙黑条纹的虎耳，之前戴的帽子拿在手里，准备检查结束后就戴回去，“要是市民看到英雄是这副可笑模样会失望的吧！”

“不，我要你们现在马上去参加一场新闻发布会。”金牌制片人阿涅丝接通了实验室的屏幕，一脸兴奋地打起了接下来的算盘，“……多么好的宣传噱头，无论是写真还是周边商品都能狠捞一笔！”

“诶…？”虎彻被制作人燃起的热情吓得后退了几步，刚想点头妥协，就被年轻又强势的搭档一手挡在了身后。

“我不认为这可行，阿涅丝小姐。这份NEXT的副作用还尚未明了，要是在宣传途中暴走而伤害了市民，目的可就本末倒置了。”

“……”一时兴起头脑一热的制作人没有说话，面对人气英雄的质问也是无力反驳，最终只能摆摆手作罢。临走前给他们放了一个星期的假，要是情况稳定就立刻回岗上班。

“真有你的，BUNNY，居然能说服那个大姐头。”

“我只是在陈述事实而已，虎彻先生。”

本来想着要各回各家的老派英雄刚出电梯，就被机警的年轻人看破了心思，强硬地牵起手带到自己漂亮的红色跑车旁，不由分说地拉开车门，摆出一脸就是要你坐上去的姿态。虎彻只好对这份威胁无奈地笑笑，乖乖系紧保险带，字面意思上，任凭兔子就这样把老虎拐回了家。

实际上两人的交往开始得并不早，至少不像众人口中说得那么早。从最初的看不顺眼到后来搭档间的惺惺相惜，其实他们一起走过了很多恋人之间才有的流程而不自知，直到最近虎彻大大咧咧的一句无心之语，使压抑的年轻人再也按耐不住满腔的情愫，他们才正式确立了这段很早以前就已经朦朦胧胧的感情。

“话说不是有副作用吗...还有捕食关系这样那样之类的...啊真麻烦！这样两个人同时处于一个空间里真的好吗？”

“别担心，不管虎彻先生变成什么样我都会接受的。”结束了身边人的碎碎念，巴纳比推了推眼镜，头顶的兔耳随之一抖，看得虎彻有些心痒。

“可以摸吗？”

“想也别想。”

“但你都摸过我的耳朵了！”

早些时候的电梯里，狡猾的兔子已经仗着五厘米的身高差，借着检查的缘由，痛痛快快地将那对半圆形的虎耳摸了个遍。

“那是虎彻先生你太可爱了！”

被点到名的年长者红透了脸，接下来的路程里没有再说一句话。

············

兽耳，尾巴，尖牙。除这些以外，外形没有太大变化，只不过穿裤子时要么把一起尾巴塞进去，要么在长裤上开个圆洞便于行动。当然，仅仅持续一周的效果并不需要付出那么多，尤其是对衣物都不那么便宜的巴纳比来说。更何况他们已经被赋予了在家呆着的权利，礼节什么的大可忽略不计。多数时间裹条浴巾将就一下，大不了底裤提到半路，也不会有人来说什么。

这也是为什么巴纳比最近一直避免同虎彻近距离相处的原因。

“把我带回来的是你，现在不让接近的还是你。到底怎么了，BUNNY？”长长的虎尾慵懒地扫过沙发，试图勾到另一边的同居人，但不出意料之外，被灵活的兔子迅速地躲掉了。

“……不要过来...虎彻先生呆在原地维持现状就好…”巴纳比从沙发上跳起，转过头，想要尽快逃离这个话题——就如同前几晚一样，将自己关在房间里默不作声，直到白天的降临。在旁人眼中，活脱脱就像是只害怕自然界生物链的兔子。

“你这小子果然是隐瞒了什么吧！”性子爽快的虎彻自然是看不惯对方这副遮遮掩掩的样子，马上追上前去。兴许是老虎的特性，老虎在追赶那只兔子时竟然产生了一丝愉悦之情。

“...所以说你再这样我要控制不住了！”巴纳比立刻转身，一把推开想要进一步上前的同居人，急得满脸通红，却叫人看不透镜片下究竟隐藏了怎样的情绪。

“哈？控制什么？”一头雾水的老虎歪了歪头，还没有意识到事情的严重性。

巴纳比深呼吸一口气，脑海内又想起这周假期刚刚开始时，虎彻先生和自己一同定下防止暴走的种种规定，琐事不必细说，或许是那时的自己太天真，还没意识到兽化的不便之处以及对于情爱那档子事的减少是个多大的麻烦。开头几天尚能接受。但随着时间推移，自身的体质却越来越让人难以忍受，偏偏惹人犯罪的那只老虎还浑然不知。现在也是，露出了那样的表情，对一直忍耐着不去伤害对方的兔子可不是好兆头。为了分散注意力，也为了警示那位天然的前辈，他终于缓慢地说出了自己为何逃避至今的原因。

“......虎彻先生…你知道兔子的发情期是一年365天吗……”

“……？”

“我现在硬着，要是虎彻先生你再不走我就要扑上来了。”

“……对不起打扰了我现在就走晚安BUNNY！”

不是没有体验过年轻人发狂的状态，岁月不饶人，精力之间的差距使得第二天累到一根手指都抬不起来的结果也不是没有经历过。意识到自己很有可能晚节不保，准备脚底抹油溜之大吉的老虎却在下一秒就被兔子从背后紧紧抱在了怀里。

“一下就好…虎彻先生就这样不要动......”

鼻尖埋在年长者一尘不变的绿色衬衫里，贪婪地呼吸着属于对方的气息，骨节分明的双手在胸膛上下游走。偶尔蹭到胸前两点引得男人小幅度地扭动身躯，虎尾的下方已经能清晰地感觉到青年的坚挺的形状。

“虎彻先生，老虎的发情期应该是在11月到次年的2月……”对待学术知识向来严谨的巴纳比伸出舌舔了一口虎彻的后颈，“……我想知道的是，老虎是不是也能在其余时间达到相同的状态。”

“你这不是已经完全失去控制了吗！”对于后方愈发收紧的怀抱感到有些喘不过气来，老虎沉睡的欲求慢慢被兔子的动作而唤醒，他甚至能感受到嘴中的犬齿为此更加尖锐了些，“…随你怎么做好了。”

“那就恭敬不如从命了。”二十代的年轻人轻笑一声，将对方带到卧室扔上床，钳住前辈的双手，就这样居高临下地注视着瑟瑟发抖的中年人。摘掉眼镜，一双绿到发亮的眼满意地注视着自己身下地位颠倒的猎物。巴纳比意味深长地舔了舔上唇，俯身凑近有些害怕的搭档，沉下嗓音，宣告自己掠夺的开始。

“我开动了，虎彻先生。”

············

在感受到对方的连续不间断的三次射入后，大脑早早陷入混乱的老虎才发现了兔子这种生物的可怕之处。

不止是不应期几乎消失的特征，连同越做越起劲的动作，一度让被压在身下后入到发麻的老虎哭叫出声。被抓到皱巴巴的床单早已湿了一大片，床铺的震动幅度活像安了个不会停止的马达，让人异常担心其坍塌的可能性有多大。

“……啊……BU…NNY…唔…先给我停下！”

之前不是没有过性爱的经历，而青年人早就将恋人的弱点熟记于心，知道哪个角度哪个姿势最能让年长者舒服到，也知道哪个方式哪个节奏能让自己饕餮一番。所以只要有足够的体力，现在这个宛如天堂的局面也不是没有可能的。只可惜还保有一丝理智、没被发情冲昏头脑的老虎最先想到照这样做下去的后果，也想到了接下来制片人大发雷霆问他们为何不去上班的模样。体力耗尽？在家里也能体力耗尽的活计大概也只有那种事了。

虎彻忍下身上失去理智的巴纳比为所欲为的不断刺激，犬齿咬着没有发出声，反倒是陡然增加了自身属于老虎的荷尔蒙，一下子让兔子本能地停止动作，向后退了几步才猛地反应过来。巴纳比一脸不爽地看向制止自己的始作俑者，直视那双同样愤怒的兽瞳，让还未散去的情欲的空气中平添了几分火药味。

“为什么要阻止我，明明虎彻先生也被弄得很舒服不是吗？”

“你哪只眼看出来的啊！”摆动已经开始发酸的双腿，虎彻勉强把自己从那个羞耻的跪趴姿式调整成正常的坐姿，然后继续针锋相对地看着想要继续的年轻人以及他那根仍旧精神抖擞的物件，让老虎的威压一下子爆发开来。

“虎彻先生你可是自己说随我怎么做都行的，现在想要反悔吗？”

“你那么可怕我当然要反悔了！接下来我可不想趴在床上起不来！”虎彻用食指抵住年轻搭档的鼻尖，”体谅体谅中年人吧BUNNY。“

深陷情网的巴纳比一口含住虎彻伸过来的指尖，尖锐的犬齿不怀好意地擦过挣扎着想要缩回的手指，那双夺去了无数少女芳心的眼睛自始至终都深情注视着那只有些动摇的老虎。也不知那些女性们如果看到这幅画面有何感想，反正虎彻觉得自己身为巴纳比粉丝的女儿一定会在第一时间痛骂自己一顿。就在虎彻胡思乱想地神游时，被巴纳比轻咬一下打断思绪，回过神来发现距离已经缩短为零，自投罗网的中年人还没抱怨出声，就被一个货真价实的深吻彻底剥夺了说话的权利。

“......唔唔…啊…”一直在寻找机会，想把身上那只性欲旺盛的兔子赶下来的老虎突然摸到了对方头顶的一片毛茸茸，于是伸手使劲一拽，想起长出来的耳朵和尾巴都变成了新的敏感点，兔齿突然失控地用力一咬，虎彻只感觉自己舌头一痛，血腥味蔓延，让嗜血的食肉动物一下子精神了起来。

“…等！虎彻先生！”

“闭嘴！你不是要做吗，那么这样的话用嘴也是可以的吧？”

没有防备的兔子被老虎放倒在床上，突如其来的位置转变让巴纳比还没来得及看清发生了什么，只觉得自己硬得发疼的物件被一片湿热包裹起来，立刻缩紧腿夹住在自己腿间吞吐的虎彻，不亚于后庭的快感让他的呼吸猛地加深，自我调整一会才堪堪避免了一下子射出的惨案。

“…我想要的不…不是这……”

“你不是挺开心嘛？”因为口中胀大的性器含糊不清的言辞果不其然让年轻人倒吸一口冷气，“大叔我可是难得提供这种服务的，好好享受吧BUNNY。”

“……嗯…别用这种…唔…廉价的口吻...像是在做什么特殊行业一样...…”

“是只给你一人的...…啊！”

没有戒备的条纹虎尾被坐起身来的二十代一把抓在手里，熟练的套弄以及在根部的狠狠拨弄让玩火的三十代猛地发颤，马上吐出口中连青筋都爆起的器物才避免了窒息的风险。刚想抬头责问对方在搞什么花样，下一秒就被年轻人大胆的举动给惊讶到说不出话来。

巴纳比将那根手感和长度都不错的虎尾塞进了对方润滑扩张已经准备充分的后穴内。

“给我停下BUNNY！”被刺激到全身都在剧烈颤抖的老虎大喊出声，而坏心眼的兔子选择充耳不闻，继续玩味地将虎尾缓慢塞入，原先被撸到滑溜的皮毛统统竖起逆行，宛如一根根软针，无微不至地按摩到了方方面面。

“怎么了大叔，服务不是还没结束么？”

“…唔…你·这·家·伙·啊啊啊！”

一只手忙着将虎尾尽可能地插入，另一只手则体贴地抚慰着对方同样起了反应的性器。虎彻始料未及，刚刚包住前端的口腔瞬间向下滑到极限，加上喉咙口无自觉的吞咽反应，让巴纳比的动作停下一瞬。像是要报复回来一般，新生代英雄突然拔出已经塞得差不多的虎尾，空气接触到湿湿嗒嗒的触感让虎彻打了个寒颤，接下来便开始了大开大合的动作，愣是没让中年人喘口气。虎彻无处安放的双手意外地碰到了巴纳比身后那团同样是多出来的部位，于是便像抓住了救命稻草一样，狠狠地蹂躏起来同样敏感的器官。压抑的喘息从头顶上不断传来，虎彻知道，他们都坚持不了太久了。

约莫是十几秒后，巴纳比抓起虎彻达到高潮而颤抖不止的上身，硬是想让他离开自己即将喷射的器物，却没来得及，还是沾了一大半在脸上，简直就像是蜂蜜上的奶油，让兔子还没平息的欲望再次蠢蠢欲动。

“……已经够了吧......喂！BUNNY！”

过度使用的喉咙发出性感又沙哑的低音，却被青年人再一次推倒在凌乱不堪的床上。

“…抱歉了虎彻先生，我还想要一些售后服务……”

············

最终他们还是晚了几天才回归到正常的英雄工作中去。

当然，那几天虎彻的走路姿势大概是和使用了GOOD LUCK MODE的巴纳比一模一样。

还有，除了面对公众的时间，不管对方是怎样一副讨好的姿态，镝木虎彻在接下来的一周都没有搭理过巴纳比·布鲁克斯二世哪怕一次。

 

END


End file.
